Hopping on a PogoGipsy Stick
by Butterfly.Butter
Summary: El Instituto está quedándose sin mutantes, sólo quedan 15 contando a dos estudiantes nuevas. Logan se queja constantemente de tener que enseñarles y ayudarles a adaptarse a sus poderes. Poco a poco las quejas disminuyen hasta que se enamora de la pecosa.
1. Té y emparedados

Hello, hace muchísimo no publicaba nada. Espero que me escritura haya mejorado un poco… pero bueno, esta es una historia que he traído en la cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Entonces, he aquí Hopping on a Pogo-Gipsy Stick. El título es de una canción de Gogol Bordello, bastante bueno por cierto :D. Y simplemente pensé que quedaría bien. Me gusta bastante.

X-Men no me pertenece [por más que quiera pensar que sí]. Todo este maravilloso mundo es creación de Marvel y no mía. Cora y Lena son otra historia, esas sí son mías. Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo :9

Gracias por leer 3

* * *

**Hopping on a Pogo-Gipsy Stick**

**Capítulo 1: **Té y emparedados. Tal vez un arma también.

Logan no la había notado hasta ese día. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en la retorcida y calva cabeza de Charles Xavier, pero no prometía ser nada bueno. El director y fundador del instituto X les había informado a los pocos mutantes que aún tenían poderes que la forma de organización cambiaría. Esa tarde estaban reunidos todos en la sala, alumnos, maestros, chicos, chicas, todos. Al recorrer la sala con la mirada se podía ver que la cantidad de mutantes se había reducido. Muchos habían perdido sus poderes, otros habían muerto, y varios habían huido con sus familiares por si a ellos también les llegaba la muerte. Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar recordar a Jean y su hermosa cabellera roja caminando por los pasillos de la mansión. Ese tipo de cosas lo ponían nostálgico. Casi no quedaban ya X-men; estaba Ororo, quien era un consuelo para él. Ella siempre le ayudaba en lo que necesitase, podía hablar con ella, sabía que jamás le molestaría, era una fuente de consuelo para él. Hank, quien siempre bromeaba y veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Scott seguía en la mansión, pero parecía un muerto viviente. Desde lo de Jean estaba peor que Logan, posiblemente porque él la amaba más, y ella lo amaba de vuelta. Además había perdido la única luz de esperanza que le quedaba, Emma Frost. Él le quería, posiblemente no estaba enamorado de ella, pero era su salvación y con eso se conformaba. A Logan nunca le había gustado esa rubia, y con mucha razón, pues a los pocos mese dejó el equipo para reencontrarse con el suyo y traicionar a los X-Men, dejando a un muy desolado Scott Summers. Por suerte todavía tenía a Kurt, Pete y Remy, quien generalmente le hacían reír a carcajadas. Pasaban un buen rato los cuatro juntos. El más sensible de ahí era Piotr sin duda alguna, equilibraba un poco la locura de Le Beau. Todavía estaban las pequeñas Kitty y Rogue. Ellas le hacían sentir mucho mejor, eran como sus pequeñas hermanas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Bobby y Jubilee estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre era bueno verlos disfrutando de la mansión, Jubilee también era alguien muy querida para Logan, no era fan de demostrarlo, pero quería a todos ahí como si fueran de su familia. A excepción de un chico: John, quien nunca le había agradado. Su aura altanera le molestaba demasiado, prefería no mantener una conversación con él ni estar en el mismo cuarto juntos. Habían llegado dos nuevas reclutas, una rubia y una castaña, poco tiempo después de que casi todos se habían ido. Nunca les había puesto atención alguna hasta que el profesor le obligó a hacerlo.

-Trabajaremos en equipos de tres personas. –Comenzó el profesor. Todos se miraron extrañados contando rápidamente en sus cabezas cuántos eran los que estaban presentes. Eran 13, ¿cómo lo pensaba acomodar?- Son catorce, sin embargo creo debemos excusar al profesor Summers, ya que ha estado indispuesto.- Cada que se mencionaba el nombre de Scott era como si alguien estuviera muriendo, además de que todos recordaban por lo que había tenido que pasar. El dolor que muchos compartían por la pérdida de Jean.

-Si somos trece ¿cómo haremos los equipos? – preguntó confundido Bobby. Jubilee inmediatamente le dio un codazo, ni siquiera había dejado que el profesor terminara de explicar el nuevo mecanismo de aprendizaje.

-No te molestes Jubilee, es una buena pregunta al final de cuentas.-se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos mientras observaba a todos con detenimiento. Sonrió para sí. Ya sabía cómo los organizaría. – Alguien tendrá un equipo de 4. Los equipos estarán organizados por dos estudiantes, en un caso tres, y por uno de los más experimentados. En el caso de varios de ustedes, ya han asistido en diversas misiones, haciéndolos casi expertos, sin embargo he decidido acomodarlos de esta manera. Hank, estarás con Kitty y Rogue. –Las dos chicas sonrieron, eran grandes amigas y sería increíble trabajar junto con su peludo y azul profesor. Él les devolvió el gesto y ladeó la cabeza hacia enfrente para que siguieran poniendo atención.- Ororo, tú estarás con Jubilee y Piotr.- el ruso y la pequeña chica chocaron las manos en señal de victoria, mientras que Ororo estaba contenta de que no tuviera que lidiar con Pyro. – Kurt, tu equipo será Remy y Bobby. –Los tres se sonrieron felices, esto iba a ser muy divertido- Y finalmente Logan- Wolverine hizo cuentas y revisó la sala. Kitty estaba con Hank, al igual que Rogue. No estaba con ninguna de las dos pequeñas, ni con la pícara de Jubilee. Tampoco estaba con sus amigos, pues ellos estaban con Kurt u Ororo. Al darse cuenta del equipo que le tocaba se molestó. Quería golpear al calvo Xavier.- Vamos Logan, no pienses eso, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Logan, tú estarás con Pyro- el chico le volteó a ver indiferente, con la actitud que tanto detestaba Logan y lo hacía enervar.- Cora –Ella era la rubia que acababa de llegar, cabello largo y un poco descuidado. Tenía los ojos grises y analíticos los cuales estaban clavados en los ojos de Logan, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna a la velocidad de la luz.- y con Lena –La otra nueva. Ella también tenía el cabello largo, pero el de ella era rizado y castaño, es una cascada de rizos de chocolate. Sus ojos eran grandes y soñadores del color del cielo. Ella lo miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas y después retiró su mirada.

Después de formar los equipos, el profesor les dijo que tenían que practicar todos los días en el cuarto del peligro o por su cuenta. Esta era una manera de que los tres, o cuatro en el caso de Logan, pudieran unir fuerzas. Debían ayudarse y apoyarse para llegar al máximo de sus capacidades, si llegaba a haber algún percance en la ciudad que necesitara de los X-Men, asignaría a ciertos equipos para manejar el asunto. No sin antes aclararle a Logan que su equipo no sería asignado a una misión durante un largo periodo, ya que dos de sus miembros, Cora y Lena, nunca habían luchado.

"Entonces ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?" pensó Logan enfadado, a lo que el profesor le contestó sonriente que estaban ahí para aprender. Dios, realmente le molestaba que ese viejo entrara a su cabeza cuando se le antojara. Sonrió de vuelta. ¡Diablos!

-Espero que se lleven bien con sus equipos, ya que estarán juntos un largo rato. –dicho eso les sonrió y salió de la sala con su silla de ruedas. Se preguntaba cómo iba a resultar todo esto, en especial para Wolverine, quien era muy orgulloso. Sabía cuánto detestaba a Pyro, y sabía también la perfecta relación que establecería con Cora y Lena. Ambas eran un dulce y no había duda de que se llevarían bien con él.

---------

Estaba recostado en el sillón mientras veía la tele y tomaba una cerveza fría. El clima estaba muy caluroso, este verano era sin duda uno de los peores. No había nada que ver, por lo que comenzó a cambiar los canales y a recordar los sucesos de hacía una semana. Les habían dado la noticia de la maravillosa idea de los equipos, y para ser sincero no había hecho nada más que ponerles ejercicios a su equipo, sentadillas y eso. Ni si quiera sabía bien qué poderes tenían, y realmente ni le interesaba. Movió la cabeza para poder ver de reojo la ventana. Muy bien, seguían dándole vueltas al jardín como les había ordenado. Cuando Ororo lo atrapó descuidando sus deberes de líder del equipo lo reprendió y le quitó la cerveza, lo cual fue mil veces peor que la regañada que le puso.

-Es entrenamiento físico Ororo –se excusó rápidamente el fornido hombre.- No puedes esperar que yo haga más músculos. –La morena levantó una ceja de desaprobación- Además, no pueden ser nada sino tienen fuerza y resistencia primero.

-¿Acaso sabes qué poderes tienen? –preguntó ella curiosa. Creía saber la respuesta, aunque esperaba que no fuera cierto.

-Por supuesto –mintió él.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer Lena? –preguntó de nuevo ella.

-Ah… pues… -se detuvo un momento a pensar y no pudo ocultarlo más- ¿Cuál es Lena? ¿La rubia o la castaña? – Preguntó molesto con el seño fruncido, recordar nombres no era algo que le interesara. Ante tal respuesta la morena casi estalla de furia. Logan no podía enojarse con ella, bueno, no mucho. Ambos comenzaron a gritarse a mitad de la sala.

"Es mi equipo, no te metas" "Si tan solo les prestaras atención no me metería" "Pues no veo que tú estés haciendo algo productivo con tu equipo" "Sólo te molestaste así porque te quité tu cerveza" y más gritos se podían escuchar por toda la mansión. Incluso el equipo de Logan paró de correr para asomarse a la ventana. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por su obsoleto equipo les dirigió una mirada furtiva para que se alejaran y continuaran con su trabajo. Las dos chicas no dudaron y siguieron corriendo alrededor del jardín. Mientras que Pyro dudó unos segundos y después siguió a las chicas.

-Me estás forzando a ir a hablar con el profesor, Logan –le dijo ella molesta.

-¿De verdad Ororo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Preguntó molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando su amiga- ¿No crees que estamos un poco grandes para ese tipo de tonterías?

"Logan, Ororo, me gustaría verlos en privado" dicho mensaje retumbó en las cabezas de ambos. Logan le miró enfadado a la reina del clima "No maldigas tanto Logan o me dolerá la cabeza" apretó los dientes intentando contenerse y caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraba el profesor.

-Es una buena manera de entrenarlos –soltó Wolverine de entrada.- Todavía no son fuertes ni ágiles.

-Sabes que no es lo único que importa. ¿Cuándo viste a Jean correr como loca por el jardín? –le reprendió la morena, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se cubrió la boca preocupada. Logan le miró con tristeza y molestia a la vez. No sabía cómo ella, ella en especial, le recordara a la pelirroja que habían perdido hacía ya un buen rato. Ella le miró arrepentida negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sé que te duele escucharlo, pero es la verdad –El profesor miraba la escena asombrado, sin embargo su semblante estaba calmado como siempre.- No puedes hacer eso simplemente porque no te agrada John…

-¡No es que no me agrade, hay algo de él que sé que no se le puede confiar, no es digno de confianza Charles! –le interrumpió el hombre

-Tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-Además Lena y Cora no tienen la culpa Logan… -De nuevo le miró dolido y molesto, por lo que decidió ya no decir nada.

-Haremos esto Logan, sé que tienes muchas ganas de salir en una misión. Así que entrénalos y si están listos, los mandaremos a la siguiente misión. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –en el momento en que el hombre calvo mencionó una misión a Logan le brillaron los ojos. Hacía un buen tiempo que no había hecho nada, ya que Xavier quería que se mantuvieran en un bajo perfil.

-Trato hecho.

------------

-Bien, entonces entraremos a la sala del peligro para comenzar a entrenar –Logan caminaba a paso rápido. Estaba muy emocionado desde que le habían mencionado la misión a la que los enviarían. Esperaba que fuera una muy buena para tener que lidiar con las nuevas y el odioso.

-¿No crees que antes debería saber qué poderes tenemos, profesor? –preguntó la chica rubia que iba caminando a su lado intentando seguirle el paso rápido. Él la volteó a ver confundida y se detuvo- Ya sabe… como una plática entre grupo. Conocerse, saber los poderes de cada uno, saber qué cosas pueden hacer juntos…

-A mí me gusta mucho la idea –dijo sonriente la castaña que estaba al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Una especie de convivio? –¿Quiénes se pensaban estas dos? El día que lo vieran sentado en el jardín platicando con tres alumnos incompetentes tomando té y unos emparedados mientras conversaban amigablemente acerca de sus vidas era el día que lo podrían matar.

-----------

Veneno, gas, una soga, incluso una pistola. Cualquier cosa serviría para mitigar la humillación de estar sentado en el jardín con sus tres incompetentes alumnos tomando té y emparedados, que las dos chicas habían preparado por más que él les viese con odio y les dijera que no era necesario, mientras platicaban no tan amigablemente acerca de ellos. En serio, cualquier cosa serviría.

-Entonces… tú eres Lena –señaló enfadado a la castaña. Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente- y tú eres Cora –La rubia asintió- y a ti ya te conozco –miró molesto al chico que estaba sentado con su actitud despreocupada y odiosa de siempre. -¿Cuál es su poder?

-Yo soy psíquica –contestó Cora mirándolo. A Logan se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una psíquica en el instituto. No desde que Jean había muerto y Emma había huido. Sintió simpatía por ella. Suponía era un buen poder y algo que necesitaban y ya no había.- Apenas puedo hacer pequeñas cosas. Hago algunos campos de protección, pero sólo como para proteger una hormiga de una cucaracha o algo así. También puedo leer ocasionalmente las mentes de las personas. –al terminar de explicarle que casi no podía hacer cosas interesantes le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo puedo controlar el fuego a la perfección –dijo Pyro arruinando el pequeño momento de conexión que habían tenido Logan y Cora.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos y no es de interés público. –Contestó mirando esta vez a la castaña – ¿tú? –Vio cómo la agarró desprevenida pues estaba mirando al chico que estaba al lado de ella. Le molestó que se sonrojara al ver al estúpido de John. No tenía nada de interesante, mientras que ella era bastante linda. No supo que le pasaba y decidió sacudirse esos pensamientos. Escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de Cora a la cual volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Le había leído la mente.

-Es involuntario, lo juro –sonrió apenada- Intentaré controlarlo.

-De acuerdo… -con lo que le gustaba que la gente estuviera hurgando en su cabeza- ¿Cuál es tu poder, Lena?

-Ummmm… es bastante extraño –se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras veía el pasto y se mordía el lambio inferior- Es difícil de explicarlo. –Cora la miró inspirándole confianza para que intentara – Hablé con Rogue cuando llegué aquí, y es algo parecido al de ella.

-¿Es decir que puedes copiar los poderes de otros mutantes? –preguntó sorprendido Logan, había pensado que era único ese poder.

-Más o menos… digamos que yo no tengo energía propia –decir eso le molestaba, le hacía sentir una ladrona simple sin ningún encanto. Por lo que se sonrojó y continuó mirando el pasto fijamente- Rogue puede sobrevivir sin que tenga que tomar la energía de alguien más. Yo tengo que tomar energía de las personas, y con esa energía vienen los poderes y habilidades. Sólo que yo puedo almacenar tres tipos de energías al mismo tiempo. –Logan abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿cómo era posible algo así? Rogue sólo podía tomar la energía de una persona, cuando tomaba la de alguien más se perdían los poderes de la anterior.

-¿Cómo lograste desarrollar eso? –preguntó interesado e impactado al mismo tiempo.

-Me molestaba ser una sanguijuela para mis padres, tener que robar mucha de su energía y lastimarlos. Por eso comencé a tomar un poco de la energía de mi papá, otra de mi mamá y un poco de mi hermano. Así no les lastimaba, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba. Así es como puedo sobrevivir. –Se sentía avergonzada, seguía sintiéndose una sanguijuela.- Ahora tomo energía de Cora, Kitty, Piotr, Remy, Kurt, Ororo, etc. Se van turnando, pero ni siquiera lo notan. Sólo con que los toque suavemente. Por eso tengo que usar guantes como Rogue.

A Logan le había agradado la chica. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por lo que ocurría, ya que no levantaba la mirada. Sentía vergüenza.

-Pero no puedo controlar bien los poderes. Además, si toco a cuatro personas sólo se quedan los tres más recientes, a pesar de que me esté… ummmm… "alimentando" de su energía. Sólo puedo cuando es alguna habilidad. Puedo controlar el fuego si Pyro me toca –dijo viendo al chico - Pero no tan bien como él lo hace- Sonrió torpemente y después regresó su mirada al pasto. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué lo veía así? A Logan no le agradaba nada Pyro, definitivamente.- Pero no puedo lograr todavía la telepatía ni nada de lo que hace Cora, tampoco cosas físicas como Kurt y Kitty, no he logrado teletransportarme ni atravesar paredes, tampoco podría sacar garras –levantó la mirada y sus bellos ojos soñadores se posaron en la mirada de Wolverine, eran de las pocas veces que hacía contacto visual con él, y a Logan no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto- como usted lo hace profesor… Pero sí puedo manipular el hielo como Bobby, y como su poder es mitad físico mitad habilidad, no puedo convertirme en hielo. Es algo muy extraño… -finalizó ahora mirando al emparedad que tenía en la mano.

-De acuerdo… tenemos que pensar cómo manejaremos esto. –les dijo Logan pensando detenidamente cómo podía ayudarles a las dos nuevas a manejar sus poderes. No tenía idea alguna de qué hacer con una psíquica, y mucho menos con la que roba energía. Pyro le valía un reverendo cuerno, así que por él ni se preocupaba. Deberían de entrenar demasiado para poder lograr algún avance. Estaba desesperado por asistir a una misión, de cualquier tipo. Bueno, tal vez no salvar a los gatos de los árboles. Pero sí algo interesante. Sólo sabía que tenían que practicar hasta que su trasero no pudiera más.

-Jeje –la rubia reía de nuevo.

Comenzando por ese pequeño detalle de leer la mente de los demás. En especial la suya. Genial.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, estoy trabajando en el segundo, pues en mi cabeza ya voy mucho más adelantada.

* * *

Gracias si lo leyeron, espero que lo haya disfrutado :D un review me haría bastante feliz jeje.


	2. Plumas de fuego

El capítulo 2 :D X-Men no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará ;_;

* * *

**Hopping on a Pogo-Gipsy Stick**

Capítulo 2: **Plumas de fuego**

Iban a bordo del ave negra. Era su primer misión y todos estaban muy emocionados, tal vez a excepción de Logan. Él debería de ser el más emocionado de todos ya que moría por salir a luchar un rato. Claro, ese era el problema, no había que luchar en este encargo del profesor Xavier. Era ir a buscar a un nuevo mutante. Sí, la escases de mutantes era horrible y sí, casi no había gente en el instituto, por supuesto que era importante lograr persuadirlo de unirse al equipo, pero para eso podían mandar a alguien mucho más sensible, como Ororo o Hank. Él no era nada sensible, él era un patán y lo sabía y ni siquiera le molestaba. Pero claro, Charles sabía que no estaban completamente preparados. Logan se había esforzado, sí, pero la verdad no era como que aún le importara mucho su equipo, en especial por el tipo que controlaba el fuego. Le caía peor desde que notaba como se hablaban él y la castaña y las miraditas que ella le lanzaba. Ella era demasiado linda para ese estúpido.

Había pasado un mes y Lena apenas podía controlar dos poderes de habilidades a la vez, pero gastaba tanta energía que tenía que descansar mucho. Cora ya podía bloquear su mente para no escuchar lo que los demás pensaban lo cual era una prioridad para Wolverine, no quería tener a la rubia todo el tiempo dentro de su cabeza. No se esforzó con Pyro, él se limitaba a ver cómo las dos chicas se ponían a practicar.

Finalmente aterrizaron en el lugar que les había indicado Hank. Cuando se bajaron del avión vieron que era un lugar desolado, sólo había árboles y piedras, no había señal de ningún mutante.

-Hey Cora, ¿crees poder encontrar los pensamientos del mutante desaparecido? –le volteó a ver. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Bien, nos tendremos que separar para cubrir más espacio.

-Pero sería bueno que fuéramos de dos en dos profesor. Así estamos más seguro ¿no le parece? –Sugirió la psíquica. Él asintió con la cabeza pensativo y antes de que pudiera agregar algo, ella continuó- Creo que deberíamos ir usted y yo por un lado y que Lena y John se queden aquí. Es mucho mejor –Le volteó a ver con una cara de pocos amigos y ella intentó explicarse- Es porque usted y él tienen experiencia. Ni Lena ni yo sabemos qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones… así que… mejor así. –Le sonrió al finalizar su explicación. Cora y todos en el instituto sabían que Lena se moría por Pyro, por eso quería darles una oportunidad de estar solos y poder hablarlo, mientras que Logan era justo lo que quería evitar. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible durante todo el mes pasado para que no estuvieran juntos durante mucho tiempo, y aún así no podía vencerlos. Ya no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que aceptar- Perfecto, entonces ustedes esperen aquí. –Antes de darse la vuelta para caminar al lado de su profesor, Cora le guiñó el ojo a su tímida amiga, quien sonrió levemente.

-Vaya… supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver si se aparece ¿no? –comenzó ella la plática.

-Sí, tendremos que esperar. –Dicho eso ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ya no pudieron ver a sus otros dos compañeros que ya estaban bastante lejos de ellos, entonces Pyro continuó- Qué bueno que nos quedamos solos, ¿no? –le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta que Lena no podía creer verdadera.

-Por supuesto – se apresuró a asegurar ella- Muy bueno…

-Sabes, sé que sientes algo por mí –Ella se sorprendió ante ese comentario. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Además sacó el tema de improvisto, no se imaginaba que comenzaría a hablar de ellos de esa manera tan segura, a menos que él también sintiera eso. –Te he estado observando mucho durante tus prácticas, la manera en que manejas tus poderes y todo lo que puedes hacer. –Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él continuaba- No dejas de fascinarme, ¿sabes? –Lo dijo con tanto romanticismo en su tono de voz que Lena no podía creerlo, se derretía al escuchar sus palabras retumbando en su cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te susurré en la mañana antes de venir a esta tarea? –le preguntó mientras acariciaba ligeramente el rostro de la chica con su mano enguantada. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, suponía que ya le faltaba energía, además de que la tenía a sus pies. Él le sonrió.- Que no tomaras energía de nadie, ya que yo te dejaría tomar la mía, toda la que necesitaras. –La castaña recordó el incidente y se ruborizó, nunca nadie le había ofrecido tomar toda su energía, nunca había tenido un novio, pero este gesto le parecía lo suficientemente encantador, a pesar de que era bastante extraño. -¿Tomaste energía de alguien esta mañana? –ella negó con la cabeza, él notó como comenzaba a palidecer, hacía varias horas que no había tomado la energía de nadie, en serio que era tonta. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y ella lo miró sobresaltada, él le miró con lastima y tal vez condescendencia, pero ya no eran esos ojos de enamorado que solía ponerle, eran unos ojos resentidos y arrogantes.- Siento mucho cómo tendrá que terminar esto –le dijo sacando su encendedor. Lena estaba preocupada, sólo veía lo que pasaba sin entender lo que iba a ocurrir- Tan dulce y buena que jamás dudaría de alguien, tan frágil y crédula que no tomaría energía de nadie más pues su príncipe azul se la daría, eres perfecta Lena, desde que te comencé a observar, sabía que tú me servirías y que nos llevaríamos de maravilla. Por desgracia –prendió el encendedor y comenzó a esparcir el fuego alrededor de ellos, los árboles comenzaban a prenderse en llamas, ella lo veía espantada, no podía hacer nada, no podía controlar el fuego, no tenía energías si quiera para moverse, y aún si pudiera correr no había hacia donde escapar, estaba rodeada de fuego- Lo lamento de verdad, pero eso de hacer el bien no es para mí, nos veremos luego princesa. No te preocupes por mí –se acercó a su cara sin tener contacto físico con ella y le susurró- Si es que sobrevives a esta. –Le dio una última mirada antes de abrir un hueco entre las llamas y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible antes de que Cora y Wolverine regresaran. La mirada de la castaña ahora era de incredulidad y se veía bastante herida, pero qué le iba a importar eso a Pyro, soltó una carcajada y desapareció de la vista de Lena. Tenía miedo y sabía que podría morir, comenzó a llorar mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del fuego. Era verdad lo que todos le decían: El amor apesta.

---------------------

-¿Segura que es por aquí blondie? –preguntó Logan mientras buscaba por el lugar a algún tipo de mutante. Se preguntaba si era invisible el nuevo mutante, porque no podía verlo por ningún lugar. – Espero que pecas y Pyro tengan más suerte que nosotros.

Continuaron buscando por mucho tiempo sin tener suerte. Ya se habían cansado y había decidido regresar a donde habían dejado a sus compañeros.

-Necesitamos un milagro para encontrar al mutante. –Dijo Wolverine. Cora podía leer su mente por breves instantes, pero después desaparecía de su cabeza ya que ella aún no podía mantener contacto cuando se encontraban muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Debía de volar o algo así para poder desaparecer y aparecer tan rápido, y fue entonces que tuvo la bendita idea de que tal vez su mutante era volador. De la nada le regresaron los pensamientos del chico y miró al cielo rápidamente.

-Profesor Logan, ¿usted cree en los ángeles? –preguntó ella mientras se detenía.

-¿Lo dices por el comentario del milagro? –le miró escéptico y se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido, por lo cual la imitó.

-No, lo digo por eso –señaló al cielo donde se podía ver a un ser alado volando hacia el lugar donde Lena y John estaban.

-No puedo creerlo –Era impresionante, habían encontrado finalmente a su mutante y ahora estaba huyendo. Logan movió la nariz, sentía que algo le daba comezón, un olor, algo parecido al humo. ¡Fuego! Ahora el olor era más intenso. Vio la dirección que llevaba el mutante, seguro iba a ayudar a alguien en peligro. Probablemente John y Lena ya estaban controlando la situación, especialmente porque el fuego era la especialidad de él. Sin embargo tuvo un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y comenzó a correr hacia su equipo.

Cora no entendió lo que pasaba al estar tan concentrada en establecer contacto con el mutante. Finalmente lo escuchó e intentó que le escuchara, tenía que esforzarse, tenía que captar su atención. Vio que el mutante se detuvo en el aire mientras movía sus alas para permanecer en su lugar. "¿Quién eres?" le preguntó ella "Me llamo Warren, ¿quién eres tú y cómo pudiste entrar a mi cabeza?" "Soy Cora, y tengo poderes como tú. Estoy abajo, ¿puedes verme?" El mutante bajo la vista y la encontró moviendo sus brazos para ser encontrada. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era tan linda que casi olvidaba lo que tenía que hacer. "Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a alguien en un incendio forestal" "¿Incendio? ¿Te puedo acompañar?" "Vamos, corre que tenemos que llegar rápido" Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde Wolverine ya había llegado.

"No la veo por ningún lugar" pensó el hombre, sólo pensaba en Lena, nuevamente, el otro podía protegerse o no y le valía un pepino. Utilizó su olfato, que le indicaba que Lena estaba dentro del incendio. No daba crédito a sus sentidos, esta vez debían estar mal, por más patán que fuera el idiota de Pyro, haría algo por ayudar a su compañera, o eso era lo que él pensaba. Sintió que Cora había llegado a su lado mientras que el ser alado seguía arriba rodeando el lugar, intentaba encontrar algo.

-Dice que es una persona ahí adentro –le informó Cora a Wolverine. Él la miró sorprendido de que pudiera establecer contacto con el mutante- No puede entrar, se quemaría.

"Puedo intentarlo" escuchó Cora la dulce voz de Warren. "Ni lo intentes" le contestó ella seriamente.

-¿Cómo es la persona? –preguntó Logan aún con preocupación de que pudiera ser Lena.

"Es una mujer" le informó a la rubia ella asintió "No es muy alta, es castaña de cabello rizado" Al escuchar esta descripción Cora perdió toda comunicación con Warren, no quería seguir escuchando. Esa era Lena, y con tan solo pensar que podía perderla sintió un escalofrío y no pudo mantenerse de pie, por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente en sus rodillas.

-Es Lena –musitó con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Wolverine pensó haber escuchado mal lo que había dicho la rubia, pero al verla tan mal supo que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el fuego. No le importó el gritó de Cora ni si ella se preocupaba por él, lo único que le importaba era salvar a la pecosa. Sintió las llamas quemándole el cuerpo, intentando detenerlo, sentía como poco a poco su piel no aguantaba el dolor, sin embargo no cedió. Después de sufrir un largo tramo, llegó hasta un pequeño cuadro donde todavía no había alcanzado el mar de fuego. La vio recostada hecha bolita, cuando corrió a cargarla la sintió liviana como una pluma de las alas del mutante nuevo, estaba pálida y la vida que siempre parecía tener estaba desaparecida. Sintió desesperación y la cubrió con lo que pudo para atravesar corriendo de nuevo el muro de fuego. El chico ya estaba en el suelo, intentando hacer sentir mejor a la inconsolable rubia. Cuando lo vieron salir de ese lugar pusieron cara de terror, por lo que Logan supuso que se había quemado el cuerpo, no importaba. Cuando les pasó el susto corrieron al ave negra para intentar salvar a la inerte castaña. Logan hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que lo que se encontraron no fuera un mutante, pero sí un verdadero ángel.

* * *

Capítulo pequeño, pero tenía que cortarle ahí. Si lo leen porfa déjenme un review de que al menos lo leyeron 3 gracias :D


End file.
